


I'm Your Boss

by KellinJoJo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off of some fanart I saw, Erwin is a political diplomat, First Kiss, However there is no sex, Levi is his bodyguard, M/M, Sexual Tension, that's it...that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: “I could easily kill you right now,” he says after a second and can feel a chuckle settling in Erwin’s chest.“I know,” is all the blond offers and it makes Levi roll his eyes as he finishes the knot and then places a hand lower so he can pull the tie tighter. He gives it a firm tug and looks at the other with a quirked brow, “and yet you still let me do this every morning.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	I'm Your Boss

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some art that absolutely lives in my head rent free and this was the byproduct. The art in question is a Body Guard AU done by chbvnny on twitter so please go check it out! 
> 
> Alternatively, I do not have a secret twitter account it's just my main, so if anyone knows of the artist I'm talking about then please don't hesitate to send this to them!

Every morning is the same routine. Wake up at 3:30 am, work out, shower, make tea, get dressed and then get in the car to leave by 5:30 am. The drive is always the same as he passes through the traffic easily in the sleek black car. Never did he think he’d be dressed in a suit that cost thousands of dollars and in a car that was more than any house or apartment he had lived in combined. Levi also never thought he would change his morning routine to fit someone else but here he is...driving through the city with minimal traffic considering no one else was on the roads at 5:45 am. Once he arrived at the large complex he headed towards the underground parking garage to park in his assigned spot. Before stepping out of the car he took a moment to relax against the leather of the seat. For a moment Levi let his eyes slip shut in order to channel his energy for the day. Sleep had been non-existent to him last night so he was praying to whatever deity existed that he would make it through this long day. 

After gaining his momentum, he pulls the keys from the ignition and grabs his neatly folded suit jacket from the passenger seat and throws the door open. He steps out of the car and shuts the door so he can lock it and then pulls his jacket over his arms. Levi makes sure to button the top button and adjust his tie before heading towards the private elevator in the garage. He punches in his code before watching the doors slide open and he can’t help the roll of his eyes at the display of wealth. After coming to this building every morning for the past six months he still wasn’t used to how expensive everything felt. It was rags to riches overnight for him. 

His finger pushes the singular button on the panel and then the machine lurches which makes his stomach drop the slightest bit. The music in the elevator grates at his nerves and he makes note to see if anyone can change it because at 6 am it is the most annoying thing he has ever heard. His thoughts are interrupted by the familiar ding of the elevator signaling to him that he’s arrived at his floor. Once the doors slide open he’s looking right into the overly decorated foyer. It’s all dark wood and wine red with gold accents. Levi makes quick work of his shoes before putting them on the shoe rack and heading down the long hallway that ended at the living room. All of the lights were off which let him know the other wasn’t up just yet. A light scoff left his lips before he headed through the large living room and towards the back hallway where the bedrooms were. 

The hallway was silent which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. With his job he never knew if he would walk into the bedroom and see a pool of blood or not. Levi stilled for a moment outside the bedroom door and hesitated as he prepared himself for what could be on the other side. Finally after steeling his nerves he twists the knob and pushes the door open. The door swings open and then he’s looking into the dark room. There isn’t any movement just yet so he tries not to assume the worst. Levi squints a bit as he walks into the room and then heads to the window to rip the curtains open in order to allow some of the natural light in. A groan sounds from the bed as the light settles into the room and Levi feels a smirk tugging at his lips, “rise and shine sleeping beauty.”

As he turns around he can see the lump under the covers shift before the body in the bed goes to sit up. The thick comforter slips down his body and pools at his waist. Erwin is all bleary eyes and bed head as Levi lets his eyes settle on the other. It’s selfish but he’s glad that he’s the only one that gets to see the blond like this. He’s the only one that gets to see those bloodshot eyes and cowlicks. He clears his throat and walks over to the bed before pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time and check their schedule, “It’s a little past six now so you have forty-five minutes to get ready before breakfast. After that we have to head to the embassy.” His voice is flat as he gives part of the schedule and then locks the phone to slip back in his pocket. Erwin is just looking up at him and offers a sleepy smile. It’s the kind of smile that is reserved only for him he’s noticed.

He tells himself the smile absolutely does not make his heart thump a beat faster in his chest. Levi shoves his hand in his pocket and steps aside when Erwin goes to shift in the bed so his legs can swing over the side of the bed. A large hand goes up to ruffle his hair before dropping it to his lap and yawning. Erwin moves to stand and head towards the bathroom so Levi decides to take his leave. 

The door shuts with a click behind him and he’s making his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for himself and Erwin a cup of coffee. By the time he arrives into the marble kitchen, the morning cook is busying herself with a few pans on the stove. He looks over that direction and can tell that the breakfast for today are omelets. Wordlessly he goes to grab the kettle to put water in though it seems that he isn’t going to be spared conversation this early in the morning, “Good morning Levi.” 

He shuts the tap off and looks over to the woman before heading to the stove to set it on an eye and then turning it on. They’re standing close and he can smell the scent of eggs and the different ingredients pressed in the omelets, “Morning Petra.” She just grins at him before they fall into their usual routine. She works on the breakfast while he works on making the drinks. It goes like that until he finishes with the tea and coffee, so he busies himself at the island with the newspaper. His eyes drift over the headlines to see if there was anything of interest but comes up short. All he sees is that the weather is supposed to be nice and that a festival is happening next month. He’s halfway through a crossword puzzle question when Petra announces she’s leaving but offers him a lingering smile as the plates are set down on the bar. 

Around ten minutes after Petra leaves, Erwin emerges looking semi-put together. This morning he’s in a brown suit that does wonders for his skin tone and flaxen hair. The brown slacks hug his legs and hips in a perfect fit with a leather belt keeping them in place. His white button down is freshly starched and tucked into the pants with a brown vest laying over it unbuttoned. His suit jacket is neatly folded over one arm with a tie in one hand. Levi looks up and like always the blond hair is neatly combed into place and not a hair is out of place. Everything about him screams perfection. 

“Petra leave already?” he asks as he grabs the stool next to Levi and takes a seat. His hand wraps around the mug to take a few sips of coffee as he lays his tie and suit on the bar. Levi just gives a hum as his lips settle against the rim of his mug to take a slow sip of his tea. The warmth runs down his throat and settles into his stomach leaving him feeling a bit more relaxed and able to distract himself from the overwhelming scent of Erwin’s cologne. The blond takes that as his answer before he reaches over and gently snags the paper from Levi’s hands so he can read it. The raven doesn’t protest and lets him take it since he had finished it already anyways. They settled into a small silence and ate their breakfast in peace. They didn’t need to fill up space with useless small talk. 

At this point they were comfortable with one another to where they could read each other without an issue. So they easily settle into a comfortable silence that gives Levi time to prepare himself for the day once again. He checks his watch to ensure they aren’t running behind and he’s pleased to see that they’re early. Slowly they finish their breakfast and drinks which leaves Erwin reaching for his tie and then turning towards Levi. His eyes cut over to the fabric resting in Erwin’s outstretched hand and he already knows what to do. Without a second thought he takes the silk fabric out of the larger hand and then moves to stand up from his stool. Erwin twists his body on his stool so he’s fully facing Levi, and then spreads his legs in order for Levi to stand between them while working on the tie.

This happened every morning. They would have their breakfast, finish their drinks and then Erwin would turn to him with the tie for Levi to do. It had started because Erwin had been so tired one morning that he tied the tie all wrong and walked out of his room with it looking all kinds of atrocious. Apparently, the other hadn’t caught the mistake but it was the first thing Levi had noticed, so he had stopped Erwin and fixed it all while grumbling about how the other couldn’t seem to take care of himself. Ever since then they added a new part to their routine which never failed to make Levi’s chest clench and his stomach churn. 

Neither says a word as Levi reaches out, his fingers move to pop the crisp collar up and then places the tie around his neck. His fingers linger against the fabric of the collar and he so badly wants to trace his index finger along Erwin’s jawline. Once he figures the length of the tie is good enough he starts to tie it. All he can feel is the warmth radiating through Erwin’s clothes and once again the scent of the expensive cologne is filling his nose. His fingers work slowly to tie the tie so he doesn’t have to pull away just yet. 

“I could easily kill you right now,” he says after a second and can feel a chuckle settling in Erwin’s chest. 

“I know,” is all the blond offers and it makes Levi roll his eyes as he finishes the knot and then places a hand lower so he can pull the tie tighter. He gives it a firm tug and looks at the other with a quirked brow, “and yet you still let me do this every morning.” 

Erwin just gives a small shrug and Levi doesn’t make a move to pull away. Instead the two of them just stand there and look at each other. His hands stay on the tie and part of him is telling him to pull away but he can’t. He’s glued to the floor and Erwin isn’t making a move to pull away either. 

“I hired you because of the fact I know you can kill me,” he says matter of factly and it makes Levi snort. 

That’s right, he thinks. No one was more acquainted with the fact that Levi could easily take his life. That was how they had met after all...someone had put out a hit on the blond and who was Levi to refuse that amount of cash? So he had agreed only for Erwin to be two steps ahead of him like aways. He’d caught him and managed to get him pinned down before offering him a job. Levi is sure that exact moment is when all the tension between them had started. 

Finally, Erwin goes to stand up and slowly Levi moves to take a singular step back. He has to look up at the other now that he’s no longer seated and it always feels comedic to him. Most would never expect him to be the bodyguard to a famous diplomat but here they were. Erwin is looking down at him with a light smile and all Levi wants to do is wipe it right off his face. 

“Then you’re an idiot,” Levi challenges and he notices the way the blue eyes flash with mild mischief and that alone causes a smirk to cross his features. He notes the way Erwin thinks for a moment before offering a small shrug, “maybe, but I think having you on my side is better than having you against me.” It’s a valid point. Erwin was smart to employ him considering their past; however, there were times he missed the underground scene instead of following a diplomat around and just waiting for the right moment to kick someone’s ass if needed. 

He clicks his tongue and tightens his grip on the tie before giving a small yank that has Erwin moving a bit. Levi notices the way his adam's apple bobs and it makes him feel just a tad bit bolder. Softly, he hums and shifts his eyes to look back into Erwin’s and the tension is palpable at this point. The tension has been palpable for months now. Somehow they have managed to create this never ending dance that leaves them somewhere and nowhere at the same time. There are times where Erwin will lead and make Levi think that maybe there will be a moment of something more, but other times Levi will take the lead and leave Erwin looking at him like he’s the prettiest thing in the world. 

The two are just staring at each other until Levi finally gets fed up with walking on eggshells. He’s tired of standing in the limbo of never knowing what will come next. So once again he yanks the tie, only this time he does it hard enough so they’re eye level. His eyes take a moment to look over the lines of his face before settling on the curve of his lips. There’s a moment when he wonders what would happen if he crossed the line. It didn’t seem like Erwin was in any rush to stop him so he could if he wanted to. 

They’re close enough that he can feel the small puffs of breath coming from Erwin’s nose against his face. With a hum he moves another hand to lay flat over his chest before slowly letting it move down his front. All he can feel are solid muscles through the thin dress shirt until finally reaching the leather belt around his hips. He lets the hand settle right on one side of his hips, but not before taking note of the shiver that goes down the other’s spine along with a quiet gasp. It makes him feel even bolder than before. 

With newfound adrenaline pumping through his veins, he leans up a bit and tilts his head slightly, with their lips barely brushing. His eyes are half lidded but Erwin’s are the same way. Neither one of them makes the first move and Levi stays right where he is for the sake of anticipation. 

“I’m your boss,” it comes out in a whisper against his lips and Levi just hums at the statement before letting his hand grip tighter on the hip. 

He just gives a light smirk before speaking, “then fire me.” 

Erwin doesn’t say anything and with that Levi decides to take that as an answer. So he yanks the tie a final time and presses their lips together in a firm kiss that he knows will leave him absolutely breathless. Everything is hard and bruising as Erwin’s hands move to grip onto his waist in a way that feels like his fingers will leave marks through his jacket and shirt. A low hum settles into his throat at the feeling of teeth nipping at his lower lip. The hand on the tie moves so he can fist it in the vest so he doesn’t quite give in yet. Though Erwin doesn’t waste any time in nipping at his bottom lip once more to convey what he wants. Who is Levi to deny him?

This has been brewing for months. All of the late nights sitting in his office at the embassy exchanging looks over paperwork and novels. Fingers brushing against the back of hands as they reach for tea cups. The sleepy and endearing looks every morning when he pulls the curtains back. Down to the increase in Erwin’s pulse every time he ties those damn ties. Months of push and pull...give and take. It feels like the weight on his chest has lifted and maybe now he can get decent sleep. Now he had confirmation that his feelings weren’t unrequited. 

His lips part and maybe that was the best decision he’s ever made in his entire life. Erwin’s tongue dragging over his bottom lip and dipping into his mouth is enough to make his knees feel like they might give out. For extra measure he presses his body closer so that most of his weight is pressing against the much taller body in front of him. As he leans into the other, he can feel Erwin’s hands release his hips in favor of wrapping his arms around the thin waist. It’s all so warm and consuming that he isn’t sure how he will be able to pull himself together once they part. Before it can go any further, Erwin is pulling away to catch his breath. A few small pants escape Levi’s lips as he opens his eyes and is looking right at those blues. It all feels like a fever dream. 

They’re both panting slightly with kiss swollen lips and flushed faces. Erwin is the first to offer a smile and a light squeeze to Levi’s hip, “I won’t fire you.” Levi just snorts yet again and pulls back a bit so he can assess the damage he did to the neatly pressed clothes on the other’s body. His eyes drag over the slightly crumpled vest and takes note of the fact nothing else looks out of place, so he reaches up to straighten out Erwin’s tie, shirt, and then fixes his vest. His hands work on buttoning the vest and making sure it lays right before he’s leaning over to grab the jacket. He helps Erwin get into the jacket and smooths his hands over his chest...partially to fix the jacket and just because he wants to. Once he buttons the jacket and does a final once over he looks back up only to see that Erwin’s eyes have never left him. 

“What if I quit?” he quips with a raised brow and notes the look that flashes across the man’s face. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

It’s simple enough and Levi realizes just how much Erwin actually does know him. He isn’t going to quit. He never would quit. 

“You’re right,” he lets his hands slide back up so that they’re settled on his shoulders, “I’d never quit, but my hypothetical termination aside, we need to leave before you’re late for your meeting.” 

Erwin gives a nod before he leans down to press a light kiss to the corner of Levi’s lips, “Let me go grab my bag and then we can leave. I’ll meet you by the door.” He’s pulling away but Levi stops him to press one last kiss to his lips. It’s quick and lingering...enough to leave a promise for more later. 

“Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment, and as always do not hesitate to leave suggestions or comments so I can improve my writing! :')


End file.
